


I Should Sit On That Smug Face

by jellyfishsodapop, oorsprong



Series: Without Shame [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Blushing, Body odor, Come Eating, Ejaculate, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Olfactophilia, Oral Sex, Pit Licking, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Sweat, Teasing, maschalagnia, osmolagnia, sweaty butts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishsodapop/pseuds/jellyfishsodapop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Did you think I'd let you off so easily?" Ren rumbled above him.  The knight settled carefully around him to keep him pinned fast while still allowing a bit of air.  He couldn't see or speak in the demeaning position and his ears filled with Ren’s laughter.  Heat spread through his entire body at the awareness that everything below his neck had been put at Ren's mercy.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should Sit On That Smug Face

**Author's Note:**

> We were so surprised at the overwhelmingly positive reception of the first story in this vein that we decided to take it to the next level. Hope you enjoy.

_ “I should sit on that smug face.” _

 

The threat rang in General Hux's ears as he emerged from the gymnasium during the overnight shift, not wanting anyone to catch a glimpse of him roaming the halls of his ship in form fitting clothes and slippers.  The temperature plummeted in the corridor, chilling the fresh sheen of sweat on his skin and making him shivered.  The fabric between his legs had already soaked through and would soon grow unpleasantly clammy.

He hesitated at the door to his own quarters.  Ren had an excellent read on him but if he were quick and didn’t think too closely about what he was about to do he could probably gain the upper hand before Ren knew what exactly had happened.  

When the doors slid open he breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Ren curled up on his side on the bed, waiting for him.

“Home early, General?”  The playful smile on those sensuous lips faded and his eyes widened in confusion as Hux immediately stripped off his damp garments, strode up to the bed, and pushed him back so that he lay flat.  Without taking any time to think about what he was doing he straddled Ren’s face, squeezing him tight between his slender thighs, and cutting off any potential protest with a roll of his hips to shove that impressive nose in his sweaty crevice.  

Ren could, of course, push him away.  Even without the force he was stronger; not that Hux wanted to admit that.  But when Ren’s strong hands came up to ease him down and his erection bulged beneath the fabric of the thin pants he wore the general knew he’d made the right call.  He rocked a little just to feel Ren squirm beneath him and then lifted off to let him draw a deep breath before settling in again.  Just close enough to keep his face against supple skin but not so close as to cut off his air.  

Hux adjusted his balls so he could trail a finger from the spot just under Ren’s chin down the length of his neck.  He pinched a pink nipple, earning a low groan from Ren, and settled in to enjoy it.

  
  


A more pleasant surprise could not have been had. Once he had gotten Hux to let down his guard long enough to allow Ren to lap at him after a strenuous workout and before a proper shower, they both discovered the pleasure to be had. It had been a while since that night with conflicting schedules, but as the night grew closer, Ren was already anticipating the possibility of a repeat performance.  He’d gotten exactly what he wanted, with Hux taking the initiative to offer himself up like a veritable feast.

And Ren was ravenous.

No sooner had Hux stripped down and perched above, his body tacky and damp and deliciously salty, then Ren's hands were on him, guiding him down eagerly by the hips and tilting his head up just right to press his nose right against slick skin. As much as he wanted to press his tongue deep, Ren chose to tease for now, rubbing the tip of his nose against the tight little muscle, coaxing it to relax and breathing in the heady aroma of Hux's natural scent. He couldn't hold back the moan, not when Hux rocked against him and pressed down, Ren's lips parting to lap at the salt slick patch of skin just below. The touch of nimble fingers flitting down his throat, his collarbone, and teasing at a nipple had Ren nudging further in with his nose.  He grinned at Hux's sigh, the way his hips stuttered. Opening his eyes, Ren's grin grew at the sight of Hux's blushing bottom, his hands moving to knead at round cheeks.

  
  


“Ah, you filthy creature,” Hux murmured, closing his eyes at the delicious sensation of Ren licking at soft skin while he pressed his nose against his rim.

He gave him a little squeeze with his thighs in mute appreciation and when he determined Ren to be thoroughly absorbed in his own work, grabbed his datapad off the nightstand.  Ren massaged his buttocks, driving him to distraction as he attempted to read the day’s reports.  Each flick of his tongue and shift of his nose brought pleasure anew to Hux.  He knew his knight would be cross with him if he caught him looking at official business but surely he could get away with it just this once.

  
  


It was too good to resist, especially when Hux squirmed and sighed, long lean thighs closing gently against his head to encourage more. Ren was more than happy to do exactly that, fingers digging into the meat of Hux's ass and spreading his cheeks wide, tongue dragging along his clenching hole to savour the tart essence and make Hux swear under his breath.

As much as Ren enjoyed every dip and lick and sniff, and from what he could tell from the shifts and sighs and twitches Hux was enjoying it too, there was a lull in the reactions he was getting. He had to stir things up a bit. Little flicks of his tongue became pressure and then a nudge, breaching the tight muscle and causing Hux to keen softly. Even that wasn't enough to get Hux to give in to riding his face as would usually happen.  It produced only a gentle roll of slim hips and a shuddery exhale.

So his general wanted to play hard to get? Not for long. One hand reached back and Ren blindly groped for the lube, finding it crammed under a pillow and pulling it out. He thumbed open the lid and when his other hand let go of Hux's perfect little ass, only then did Hux grind down harder on the tongue buried inside of him. Ren huffed out a laugh as he slicked two fingers up and pushed them in deep, groaning as they went with the barest friction into soft, yielding muscle.

That was when he heard Hux cry out his name and then felt something hard and synthetic and cool hit his belly. Roughly the shape and weight of....

"Is that a datapad?" Ren drew back in shock, wondering if he should be offended, amused, or not at all surprised. "Are you fucking working while I'm eating you out? You ungrateful bastard." With two fingers of one hand fucking Hux deep, Ren's other hand came down to deliver a resounding smack to Hux's right ass cheek.

  
  


Hux had pitched forward as Ren’s fingers teased his entrance, eager to give him the space he needed to work.  He hadn’t expected that.

“Ren!” he exclaimed when two fingers pushed inside, losing control of himself and dropping the datapad against the hard stomach below him.

The spank it earned him in retribution set his cheeks aflame.  A sharp strike that sent conflicting sensations of pleasure and pain through his body.  He couldn’t bear to side off the thick fingers working him open, and wiggled his bottom in a helpless attempt to evade further blows.

When a second smack reddened his cheek he leaned forward and stroked the erection straining Ren’s pants in apology.  

  
  


"You're not getting off easy. Attending to your duties while having your sweaty little bottom licked clean? That's just bad form,  _ General _ ." The honourific hissed out before Ren leaned in to bite the crimson handprint. Keeping a steady pace with his fingers, Ren knew that Hux wouldn't want to disengage in order to escape his well earned punishment. Another loud crack echoed in the room, followed by a stifled yelp. The blushing backside shivered and lifted slightly. Ren grinned at the sight of Hux practically presenting himself for more only to feel a warm hand cup his clothed erection and palm it.

"Oh no you don't. Benediction is not in my nature, you filthy boy." Both fingers pressed deep and pushed down hard on the sensitive nub inside, making Hux cry out and lift his ass even higher and giving Ren an even better angle for the next series of blows. By the time he was done Hux's bottom had taken on a rosy hue. A rough squeeze had Hux tipping forward, his chest making contact with Ren's belly.

Moving his fingertips in slow, tight circles over Hux's prostate had the general cursing against the skin of his abdomen. Ren reached down and batted Hux's hand away in order to pull his cock out. He knew those pale green eyes would be locked on his every movement as Ren gripped himself and stroked steadily, his hand tight as it slid down all the way to the base to reveal the thick, glistening head. The upstroke had Hux groaning as the flared crown was hidden once again by his foreskin, a glistening bead of precome welling up and catching on the lip of skin. He could hear Hux panting, could feel the fluid dripping onto his chest where Hux's cock twitched. Ren pressed himself against his lover's cheek, smearing the sticky wetness around, rubbing the heavy shaft against lips and chin as he felt the general shudder. 

"If you want forgiveness, you need to earn it."

  
  


Properly chastised, Hux slid Ren’s wet cock between obedient lips and began to work it with his mouth.  He couldn’t even stop to wipe away the fluid smeared against his cheek as Ren opened him with each cruel thrust.  Each time he paused for relief Ren’s large hand came down against his backside, making him holler and moan around the cock he’d been ordered to pleasure.

The humiliation of being forced to make amends while his knight toyed with his hole kept him blushing and rocking back a little in agony.  In the only act of defiance he could manage he squeezed Ren’s heavy balls in one hand, just hard enough to tip the sensation over the threshold of pleasure into pain.

 

 

The pressure was just this side of too much and Ren swore loudly. This time instead of a slap, a third thick finger was shoved in alongside the first two and Hux howled.

"Don't you dare." Releasing his cock, Ren grabbed a fistful of Hux's hair and forced him further down on the thick cock, laughing when he felt Hux's throat constrict, his balls freed from the vice grip instantly. "

That's better, don't get too full of yourself. Save it for the bridge." He let up on his grip some to allow Hux to breathe, but his fingers stayed tangled in damp coppery strands, guiding each bob of Hux's head as he began to thrust up into slick, supple lips.

"Maybe the next time you get too cocky with me on the bridge, I'll remind you of this little lesson, hmm? I'll project this night into your mind and watch you squirm, trying to hide your erection in front of your officers who are wondering why your perfect, expressionless face is suddenly such a vivid shade of pink." Three fingers pulled back from where they tormented the little cluster of nerves and Ren spat on Hux's stretched out rim, adding just enough slickness to what was already there. Hux moaned loudly around his cock. With a gentle tug, Ren urged Hux to take him as far down as he could go and Hux complied with a greedy noise when Ren thrust his fingers back in hard and deep. The next series of thrusts into clenching muscle was nothing short of vicious, each one jabbing Hux's prostate mercilessly and making the General sink further down on the thick length, swallowing around it.

"And there you'll be, trying to stay composed and working up a sweat under all that wool, but you can't leave, you've got two more hours on duty at least so you'll have to stay there while I remind you of the consequences of your behaviour." He could feel Hux's body tighten up, thighs trembling as his orgasm neared, cock dripping steadily, the heat of it, the scent of it making Ren thrust into Hux's throat. He could hear his own voice pitching lower, the strain in it as his own release was enthusiastically coaxed from him. "I'll walk over and stand next to you, just close enough to know how good you smell and show you just how I would savour you once your shift was over."

Withdrawing his fingers made Hux cry out in frustration. Ren shoved his tongue back into the loose, rippling muscle as his own release overtook him, his other hand pulling Hux back so that each thick string of sticky white ended up coating the General's face, striping his cheek and the bridge of his nose, dotting his hair, dripping in thick gobs down his lips and chin and pooling on the datapad beneath him.

  
  


The shock of Ren's ejaculate hitting him in the face distracted him so that he lost focus on his impending climax and groaned in frustration and embarrassment as it slipped away from him. He reached up to wipe his face only to be rolled suddenly onto his back.  Without preamble Ren trapped his head between his muscular thighs and lowered his warm buttocks directly on to his come-soaked face, forcing it between those generous cheeks until his mouth pushed against Ren's entrance.

"Did you think I'd let you off so easily?" Ren rumbled above him.  The knight settled carefully around him to keep him pinned fast while still allowing a bit of air.  He couldn't see or speak in the demeaning position and his ears filled with Ren’s laughter.  Heat spread through his entire body at the awareness that everything below his neck had been put at Ren's mercy.  He squirmed even as his cock bobbed in helpless arousal.

"I've got the day's reports," Ren offered helpfully.  At some point he must have picked up the datapad.

"Why don't we do them together?  Lieutenant Fermic has put in a request for more cold storage units to be allocated to the main medbay.  Should we approve it?  Lick once for no and twice for yes."

Hux's head swam, fighting to remember who exactly Lieutenant Fermic was and whether or not more cold storage would be an efficient use of resources.  He darted his tongue out and licked twice at Ren's musky rim, making the knight chuckle.

"Very well.  There's an order here for more bacta..." he continued, forcing Hux to endure the long list of reports while he lapped helplessly at the tight muscle.

  
  


There was a delirious thrill in having Hux at his mercy like this, wound up and aroused and now held firm between powerful thighs, unable to do a thing about his straining, dripping cock. The datapad was now in Ren's hands, spattered with come as it was, and he wasted no time in cleaning it up, lapping at it noisily and making sure Hux heard it.

It further amused Ren that his tongue was enough to scroll through the requisitions and orders that Hux had pulled up. He decided that perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea to work together to complete the duties Hux had so steadfastly intended to work on when he should have been grateful for Ren's attentive ministrations instead.

Using that tongue for an alternative form of communication was a stroke of genius, Ren had to admit, as he recited each order and received a most pleasant response.

"I can see why you'd prefer to attend to your duties with a tongue in your ass, but I must remind you that it's terribly rude to not show some sort of gratitude." One fingertip extended and Ren drew it from the base of Hux's swollen cock to the tip where he pressed into the wet slit.  Another gush of precome welled up and he rubbed it around, making Hux whine against his entrance. "Don't you think?"

  
  


Hux writhed in torment as Ren teased his cock, his cries muffled by Ren’s ass.  He thrust into the air in vain but the knight withheld until he settled down again and then tickled the tip, making the general sob.

Ren could be terribly stubborn when roused and Hux thrilled at the thought of being humiliated in the vice of Ren’s thighs for a time indeterminate.  Each movement of his head seemed to bring more pleasure to the knight.  He rubbed his tongue slowly against that sweet spot, hoping to stir his cruel lover to offer a bit of mercy.  

  
  


Almost at the end of the long list of requests, Ren was disappointed that this form of discipline might come to an end too soon. At least there were other messages to attend to, some from officers, some from central command. While Ren paused to look through them, Hux took to task with a renewed vigour as Ren toyed idly with his cock. He couldn't help the sigh that escaped as Hux delved deeper, prodding at the furl and closing those sinful lips around tight skin.

"That's more like it." Fingers wrapped around Hux's cock and worked a little sob from him as he thrust up into it, Ren keeping his grip loose and light, stroking slowly. "You're doing so well. And look here, a message from Phasma asking after repairs to the training area. I wonder what she would think if she could see you now." Below him, Hux whined pitifully and Ren just ground down a little more, Hux's fingers digging into his hips even as his tongue thrust up.

"Hux..." It felt too good. Ren let his eyes drift half closed as he rolled his hips into the licks and thrusts. His fingers released Hux's cock to slide down into the wet mess of his hole and rubbed around it, teasing it, groaning at the sight of those long legs swinging open in a clear invitation.

  
  


Hux shuddered at this new torture, splaying his legs in an ungraceful bid to get more attention to his own sweaty and thoroughly abused hole.  He wiggled his cock a little, begging without words for a loving hand or a soothing mouth or even the tight hole his own mouth worshipped.  Shaking fingers stroked Ren’s thighs and he gently eased just the tip of his tongue into the clenching muscle, feeling his own furl clench in sympathy, greedy for Ren’s touch.

  
  


The datapad fell from Ren's hand and bounced on the bed at the deep thrust of Hux's tongue, Ren's head falling forward as he lost himself for a moment in the pleasure. Bracing both hands on either side of Hux's hips, Ren bent low to lap at the underside of his throbbing cock, his nose nudging at tight balls, breathing in salty musk and groaning shamelessly. Reaching for the lube, Ren slicked up his fingers again and pressed them into Hux's eager hole, both of them crying out in unison.

"You smell so good and you feel amazing… hot and smooth inside..." Three fingers slid in and out, Ren picking up the pace until Hux was losing the rhythm with his tongue and grinding down tight and fast on Ren's hand. Nuzzling against Hux's cock, Ren enjoyed just watching the way pink skin gave easily and muscles sucked him in, the sounds obscene, the scent alluring. Just when he could feel the telltale clench, Ren pulled his fingers out again and was treated to a broken cry.

"Shhh, I'm not so cruel." Rising up from his kneeling position, Ren shifted and turned around to look down at Hux's flushed, come smeared face. He took it between his hands, kissing him deeply. Hands sunk into his hair, Hux moaning into the kiss and pleading with his eyes, his body. Licking up his own ejaculate had them both panting, the taste shared between them on another kiss. "I want to ride you, General."

  
  


“You’re ruthless,” Hux murmured through a sticky smile.  Ren’s lips held an astringent taste that he could only identify as his own musk coupled with the strong odor of his unwashed cock.  He licked at them eagerly, enjoying it more thoroughly than he could even admit to himself.  When Ren lapped at his face and leaned in for another kiss Hux enjoyed the taste of salt on that wanton mouth.  His own vile tormentor, his vulgar knight-- the only man he could ever trust with his darkest desires.  

_ My dear one _ , he thought.  

Aloud he said: “Mount me, then.”

Almost a dare.  He lifted his arms to lace them beneath his neck, baring his underarms.

  
  


The view revealed to him had Ren's half hard cock filling out completely as lean arms were raised with a teasing patience, the scent hitting Ren hard enough to make him shiver. More lube coated his fingers as Ren leaned forward, breaching himself and nudging his nose up against salty slick ginger curls. He breathed in deep and groaned. Prep was quick and rough, Ren stretching himself with his face pressed to the crook of Hux's armpit, nuzzling against it, dragging his tongue over pungent skin and feeling Hux respond with a full body shudder.

"One of these days I'm going to pin you to the bed and straddle your chest...make you watch me touch myself and jerk off all over your sweaty chest, your arms, lick my own come up from your armpits..." With two fingers he scissored himself open and Ren ached to be filled, his mouth sucking at tender skin. One of Hux's hands twined in his hair, his lips next to Ren's ear to whisper filthy encouragements to him.

It was too much knowing that Hux was enjoying this as much as Ren was, slippery fingers sliding out and reaching down to guide Hux's heavy shaft up, trembling as he rolled his hips down to feel the nudge of the slick head, bearing down and feeling the sudden breach. As much as Ren wanted to fuck himself down, he could feel his belly tighten in anticipation and chose to take it slow, sliding down in unhurried increments. Hux's whine had him lifting himself up. Dark eyes watched Hux bite down on his lower lip, throat bobbing as he swallowed down a plea, hair a damp mess, his face flushed and hot. Halfway down, Ren squeezed internal muscles and Hux's mouth dropped open to form soundless words. His eyes closed as Ren descended with infinite patience, not stopping until he was nestled in the cradle of Hux's pelvis.

Straightening himself up with a sigh, Ren looked down at Hux, need written clearly on his face and adoration in his eyes. A tilt of his hips and Ren could feel Hux's cock rub against his prostate, making his big body shudder with want. There was no more resistance left in him, not like this. Ren surged forward, tongue pressed into the musk of Hux's other arm, taking in the scent, the salt, moaning as he raised his hips and rolled them down.

  
  


Hux squirmed in pleasure as Ren shamelessly indulged himself.  What should have disgusted him only fed his ardor.  The knight's sweet promises went right to his cock and he returned them in kind, murmuring desires that made him blush.

"And what would the crew think of you, Lord Ren?  Led around by the nose like an animal."  He stroked the black hair beneath his fingers as Ren grunted in contentment.

Hux cried out as Ren quickened his pace, riding him without mercy.  Every flutter of Ren's tongue and press of his nose drove Hux wild as he pushed into that tight heat, cursing. Ren's lips found his and fed that rich aroma right back to him.  He found himself sucking rapturously on the tip of the knight's nose with a depraved little whimper.

"Brute," he gasped, the steady pumping of his hips only encouraging Ren to tease by hovering over his cock and forcing Hux to thrust shallow for a few beats.

He nipped at Ren's lips in frustration.  

  
  


"They already think of me as feral, a caged beast barely held back by Snoke's hand." The lift of his hips had Hux trying to chase his pleasure, helpless little thrusts not quite enough to satisfy either of them. "But we know who keeps me in check, don't we? When I feel the Dark taking me over, you know, you know so well how to channel it...oh- "

Lips that kissed his nose so sweetly made Ren smile, but the hungry laps and bites to his mouth that followed had him grinding down hard, revelling in Hux's surrender to his own scent on Ren's skin. The slow pace was impossible to keep up. Ren licked into Hux's mouth as he rode him fast and tight. Bitter salt exchanged between seeking tongues. Hands groped that couldn't get enough.

"Your earlier indiscretion deserves one final lesson in gratitude, General." Ren's voice cracked under the onslaught as he moaned against his lover's cheek, mouthing his way to an ear and hissing against it:. "You're not going to come until after I do."

  
  


Hux let out a sad little whine at the order and closed his eyes, losing himself in the friction between their bodies.  He fought to pull back from the edge, knowing that Ren's punishment would be severe indeed he if were to disobey.  

He took to goading his lover in an open ploy to push him to climax.

"Imagine how good it would be to have your mouth on my cock now.  I'm filthy with sweat and rank with your scent between my legs.  It clings to each glistening curl of hair.  You want to bury your nose there, don't you?  How does it feel to know I thought of your pleasure while I stretched my muscles in the gymnasium?  I even turned the temperature up to coax as much moisture from my skin as possible.  I thought about your handsome nose rubbing between my thighs, stuck boldly in my cleft...  I think of nothing but how to seduce it.  Nothing but your satisfaction, Ren."

  
  


It was clear what Hux was trying to do and Ren ate it up despite himself. The general always had a way with words and this was no different. Hux wove the those words into images that had Ren panting and aching for everything that was being described, his back bowed over Hux's body, hands gripping Hux's raised arms as he sunk his face into skin licked clean; all the while whining piteously for more. Ren even lapped away the salt of Hux's neck before seeking lower to kiss the shy beads that dotted his lover's chest through their exertions.

"Maybe I should keep you on edge a little longer, I would drown in your ocean, should you let me." He could feel Hux's arms struggle against the grip, knowing how much the general wanted to grab hold of Ren's hips and fuck into him, but still he kept his steady pace of shallow, fast strokes. "Maybe you'll remember this the next time you want to test my patience." With his forehead pressed to Hux's sternum, Ren allowed himself to sink all the way down again, a broken moan leaving Hux's throat above, Ren's own deep growl signalling an end to his composure.

Letting go of Hux's arms, Ren sat up and leaned back, his hands braced on Hux's thighs as he raised himself up until the thick head caught on his rim. Hux's desperate expression made him grin. They both looked utterly wrecked, Ren could see himself in Hux's mind just as he sank down hard and fast, his own cock leaking a thick string of precome that wavered and snapped, adding to the mess on Hux's belly. Hux's hands flew to Ren's hips, fingers bruising as they clung tight before Ren's head tossed back on a guttural cry. Unable to hold back any longer, Ren moved with only his release in mind, hips pistoning over Hux's throbbing cock, feeling the pressure build. Licking away the sweat forming on his upper lip, Ren caught the cloying taste of Hux there and he was gone, back arching tight as he gave in to his release, painting Hux's body with thick, copious spatters of come, internal muscles pulsing and spasming as he rode it out.

With a sex-drunk smile, Ren shoved his hand through the mess on Hux's body and smeared it across Hux’s parted lips, shoving between them and watching with glittering eyes as he moaned and bucked and mouthed at them. Ren's voice sounded raw to his own ears as he kept his pace on Hux's cock. "Come, General. Come for me."

  
  


Hux obeyed him with a ghost of a sigh, trembling violently but unable to speak as he sucked on Ren’s dirty fingers.  Another slow drag ended him and blessed relief flooded into his partner’s body.  A wave of fresh embarrassment swept over him when he realized where those filthy fingers had been; the genesis of their sweet scent.  He turned his face away, blushing.  Despite his desire to be punished by Ren for his indiscretions; to offer his knight every dirty fantasy to sate him and to be sated by them in turn, in those guilty moments after an orgasm he couldn’t quite believe himself.

Refusing to meet Ren’s eyes he reached out and pulled him close, feeling him slide out wet and dripping.  

“You know,” he said finally, “I’m not sure I’ve gotten the message.  We may need a few more sessions of this to drive the point home.”

  
  


Ren's eyes went wide for a moment, a pleasant little ripple of anticipation going through his body. Despite being sated and utterly exhausted, his cock gave a half hearted twitch between them and Hux just laughed and shook his head.

"I agree. There are so many things I have to show you, so many more walls I have to knock down to get you to lose yourself completely." Ren dipped his head down to lap away the bittersweet mess on Hux's mouth, purring against it. It was so sweet to see Hux eager for new things despite the way he averted Ren's gaze shyly, a renewed blush spilling across creamy cheeks. There was shame lingering in the aftermath of those acts and Ren wanted nothing more than to reassure Hux that pleasure was never guilty, never shameful when it was shared between them with mutual enthusiasm.

Falling to the bed with a tired huff, Ren lay on his side and pulled Hux close, tucking him against his chest and curling around the slender body protectively. Lips brushed along the damp skin of his nape, breathing in the scent and nuzzling against it.

"I love you, you know. Every part of you. I don't want you to feel like you have to hide anything from me, even your most secret desires. Tell me and we'll explore them together." Hux gave a shy nod and reached back, Ren catching his hand and twining their fingers together, squeezing him tight.

With a wicked little smirk against Hux's skin, Ren lowered his voice to whisper, "Have you ever worn a plug before?"


End file.
